estado_novofandomcom-20200214-history
Análise Epistemológica Das Camadas Do Humor Presente Nos Kiripngs
Olá caríssimos navegantes das internetes. Felizardos sois vós, pois o fado vos orientou a esta mesma página desta mesma wiki, onde poderão encontrar uma análise e explicação das várias camadas que as tropelias do Kirimash registadas no comando Kiripng conseguem atingir. O Kirimash é uma criatura fascinante, cuja psíque atinge níveis extremamente multifacetados, pelo que o humor presente na sua atividade requer bom conhecimento do contexto em que se insere a sua peripécia da semana. Serve então este artigo para expor esse contexto, comando a comando. Na página referente ao comando podem ter acesso às várias imagens que o compõem, e sem as quais as explicações deste artigo não fazem sentido, pelo que é recomendado o seu visionamento prévio. Kiripng As camadas deste meme são: >Ser "random" não irónicamente em >ano corrente é algo que só putos de 12 anos fazem >O Kiri achar que consegue parecer mais inteligente por apontar que ninguém detectou a "ironia" dele, apesar de ser quase impossível detectar ironia na internet >O Kiri achar que nós não o conhecemos ao ponto de percebemos que ele não é capaz de ser "random" e que ele é de facto assim tão tolo >O Kiri dar pull ao "I was just pretending to be retarded" que é o truque mais velho que existe Kiripng2 Este meme é só uma referência à fase "trans" do Kiri. Não temos qualquer desrespeito à comunidade LGBT, transgénero inclusive. O problema aqui é que sabemos factualmente que o Kiri apenas fingiu ser trans porque era uma das fases dele para chamar à atenção e/ou para se sentir incluido numa comunidade e/ou para substituir a falta de personalidade dele por um flaunt a uma identidade pouco ortodoxa (que ele nem possui). Isto foi provado pelo facto de que ele, posteriormente, disse que "não tinha tempo para ser trans" (o que é mínimamente insultuoso a verdadeiros sofredores de disforia) e presentemente finge até não se lembrar da sua fase trans para não ter de ser confrontado com a sua hipocrisia. Kiripng3 Referência à "e-namorada" que o Kiri arranjou durante a "fase trans" dele, que mais tarde se veio a saber tinha 37 anos. O Kiri tinha 17 nesta altura. Kiripng4 Aqui podem ver que, ao ser apresentado com números sobre as vítimas mortais e desalojados dos Incêndios de Pedrógão Grande, um dos piores desastres em Portugal da última década, o nosso comparsa Kirimash preocupa-se com uma causa muito mais nobre: a perda de possíveis venues de torneios (as muitas que existem no pinhal de Leiria) para as chamas. Kiripng5 Aqui vemos o Kiri a abençoar-nos com uma in-joke que não tem piada nenhuma e que vem de outro servidor (e que como tal ninguém percebeu), e a esperar palmadinhas nas costas por tê-lo feito. Kiripng6 Nesta imagem vemos o Kirimash a implicar que o RawrDragon é muito novo para perceber alguma coisa que foi referida anteriormente. As camadas deste meme são as seguintes: >O Kirimash tinha 17 anos naquela altura, fazendo-o tão menor de idade quanto o Rawr (que devia de ter uns 15 na altura) >O Rawr tem uma idade mental muitas décadas superior à do Kiri >Isto foi dito no SBPT, que está cheíssimo de menores de idade. Quem é que ele queria que percebesse o post dele, se pela lógica dele menores de idade não perceberiam? Kiripng7 Esta imagem é das mais desconcertantes de toda esta série. >Como é que é possível confundir o Discord com o Facebook ou o Messenger, sendo que são interfaces completamente diferentes? >Como é que é possível o Kiri achar que alguém acreditaria legitimamente que ele confundiria o Discord com o Facebook? Isto implica que ele sabe que nós sabemos que ele é burro, mas ele acha que nós achamos que ele é mais burro do que realmente é, mas o facto de achar que nós somos burros ao ponto de acharmos que ele é mais burro do que realmente é significa que ele é de facto mais burro do que nós achamos que ele realmente é, e ??????????????????? >Quais são os motivos que o levariam a fazer tal fachada? Ele queria mostrar que a namorada dele não lhe estava a responder? Ou seja, ele quis mostrar que tinha uma namorada mas que a namorada dele não lhe liga nenhuma? Não sei se isso é própriamente motivo para exibição... Kiripng8 O melhor deles todos. Mostra que nem o Kiri acreditava na BS de ele ser trans e que caiu na própria esparrela. O facto de ele nem ter apagado a mensagem e ter corrigido com um * é prova de que ele subestima a inteligência de todos os outros que o rodeiam. Kiripng9 Vou deixar o TJay explicar esta: Kiripng10 Isto é apenas uma referência à reação do Kiri quando se depara com um nível de roast maior do que o normal dirigido à sua pessoa. Não tem muitas camadas. Kiripng11 Isto aponta outra característica do Kiri: Ele tem tanto desejo de se inserir numa comunidade em busca de uma identidade (porque ser fã de algo é uma maneira fácil de arranjar uma "identidade", e também uma maneira muito estúpida porque gostar de algo não é uma característica de personalidade), ao ponto de se declarar fã de coisas que nunca viu ou consumiu, ou das quais só aprendeu a existência há muito pouco tempo. Ao que o Kiri está a ser dá-se o nome de Poser. Nesta imagem vemo-lo a ser called out indirectamente por estar a ser poser a um jogo indie extremamente obscuro. Observem como a primeira reação dele é "Conheces? Damn", como quem diz "Não estava à espera que alguém conhecesse isto, agora há uma pessoa que me pode dar callout por eu não fazer ideia do que eu estou a falar" No fim, ele revela que está de facto a ser poser e que nem sequer comprou o jogo. Kiripng12 O Jacinto Strife era mesmo uma sockpuppet do Kiri. Pelo que parece, uma EXTREMAMENTE óbvia. Kiripng13 O Kiri muda de avatares mais vezes do que respira. Isto é não intencionalmente uma janela para a sua psíque: Ele não consegue decidir como se apresentar na sua foto porque ele não sabe quem é e não tem identidade nem personalidade. Normalmente uma pessoa usa um avatar deles próprios ou de algo de que gostam, mas o Kiri não gosta de nada sem ser pelo "status" que ganha em gostar dessa coisa. Ele não possui a capacidade de gostar de algo por apreciação intrínseca, apenas pelo que os outros irão pensar dele por gostar dessa coisa. Kiripng14 Esta imagem mostra outro dos defeitos do Kiri: ele não tem a capacidade mental de compreender que uma mensagem enviada nem sempre é uma resposta à mensagem diretamente suprajacente (esta é apenas uma das dificuldades que ele tem em interpretar texto). Mostra também uma grande necessidade de aprovação pelos outros. Kiripng15 Acho que esta imagem fala por si mesma Kiripng16 Hipocrisia do Kiri. Hipokirisia? Kiripng17 Hipocrisia do Kiri. Hipokirisia? Category:Comandos